My Happy Ending
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Modernized: A sequel to "Katara's Broken Heart". Aang tries to get back together with her, but Katara still can't forget about what happened between him and Toph. Will she forgive and forget? One way to find out!


This is my sequel to "Katara's Broken Heart" and I hope everyone likes the sequel, because most of the reviewers asked me to make a sequel to it. Hopefully, this will impress akatsuksinger285. Enjoy!!

* * *

My Happy Ending

by: Terrell James

It's been 5 days since Aang's conflict between Toph and Katara and felt as if he's stuck on the middle of a boyfriend-girlfriend situation and felt as if he betrayed Katara, though he didn't do anything. So, the blame goes to Toph for forcibly breaking Katara's heart.

He played a little song while he was trying to make contact with Katara by his iPhone, but began to feel a little nervous that she might reject his forgiveness and still held on to the situation.

_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Katara's phone rings and then she answered it and said, "Hello?"

"Hi, it's me."

Katara heard Aang's voice and felt completely agitated about it and said, "Aang, haven't you caused me enough pain for one night?"

"What you saw the other day about me and Toph, none of that is true. She forced me to be her boyfriend. I didn't even want to be her boyfriend in the first place!" Aang said.

"Don't lie. I saw you kissing her in her room. What else you're gonna do, go against me forever?"

"Absoultely not."

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

"Katara, you know I would never do anything to betray you at all. She just forced me to go against you and she thought you'd be better off with Zuko."

"Zuko? So, she would want you all to herself? Zuko and I aren't even an item." she said.

"That's what she thinks."

Katara felt as if Aang was telling the truth and knew that Toph wanted him all to herself to make him jealous. She realized she made a mistake and then told him, "So, I broke up with you for no reason."

"That's pretty much it."

"Well, okay, I believe you, but I still can't trust you anymore. So, until we break the ice, I don't think I can resolve trusting you further."

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

"What are you saying?" asked Aang.

"I'm saying, you've betrayed me because of that scenario with Toph. But that doesn't mean I can't forgive you. I can forgive you, but I can't forget about what happened."

"But, Katara--"

"No 'buts', Aang. You've hurt me enough for one night."

She hung up the phone and Aang was in complete disbelief about that. He got down to the floor on his knees and screamed across the room about what happened between him and that conflict with both Toph and Katara and he had this feeling that she won't forgive him anymore.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

After the phone call, she heard a knock on the door and in comes Sokka. He heard the whole thing and felt deeply concerned about this situation. She turned around and saw her brother there and told him, "What do you want?"

"Katara, it's been almost a week. How much longer do you have to keep holding on to this situation?" asked Sokka.

"Until Toph apologizes. She had no right to be all over Aang." said Katara.

"Look, that was the past. This is now. You have to move forward with this and also, forget about what happened."

"You just don't get it, do ya? I can't forget it, Sokka. It hurts me deep in the heart."

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the stuff that you do _

Sokka sighed heavily and sat down next to her and said, "I understand you're feelings being hurt from all this, but you can't let this go to your head. Just because one thing happened one night, doesn't mean you can still hold on to it. You're just holding a grudge over this situation and and you can't let it go. The longer you hold on to it, the more worse it's gonna get."

"I'm willing to take that risk."

Sokka rolled his eyes and sighed frustratedly about it. He felt as if he's not getting through to her and asked, "So, you're just gonna let that eat you alive and still remember it?"

"Why do you care?"

"Cause I'm your brother. That's why. You have to give him another chance."

Katara scoffed and said, "You just don't understand, Sokka."

Sokka felt like throwing in the towel, because of his sister's stubbornness and answered, "I do understand.... that you're selfish. You can't forgive anyone but yourself."

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

Katara watched her brother walk out of her room, and laid down on her bed. Soon, he thought about what he said and at first, it didn't have an effect on her, and that she was still holding on to that situation with Toph and Aang and it got the best of her and it consumed it too much. And then, she realized that he was right. She didn't want to admit it, but her brother was right. She didn't forgive anyone but herself and it was killing her.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

She looked through the window and saw Aang coming in with his blue and white jacket and it was freezing outside. She didn't expect him to come over and see her and she felt like she was given a change to let go of that situation and it wasn't gonna get in the way of his relationship with Aang.

He knocked on the door and in comes Sokka. He saw Aang coming in and he asked, "Is Katara here?"

"Well.... how do I say this? She's not seeing anyone right now, so--"

"Yes, I am!"

Aang and Sokka saw Katara with her pink and green jacket and felt as if she wants to talk to Aang. Sokka saw that the talk he had with her finally made sense to her. She went outside to see her coming in and Aang followed her out.

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

"Listen, Aang, when I said that I didn't forget about the situation, I was wrong to say that, because it's just that it was eating me alive at the most. A part of me wants to forget about it and another part of me wants to keep holding on to it. But, I can see that I can forget about the whole thing and just move forward." said Katara.

"I want to move forward and forget that it ever happened. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened last week."

"Forget about last week. I know you didn't mean to."

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

"Well, I can accept your apology if you accept mine for not being so forgiving."

"Of course I can forgive you."

"Thanks."

It was starting to rain and they pulled on their hoods and then, looked at each other and really smiled with each other, being nervous, but they're glad their back to being friends.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

Then, soon enough, as rain was pouring down, they both reach in and started to kiss themselves on the lips. And while they're kissing, they were hugging each other and such, just to realize that they're back to being friends again.

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Sokka peeked in the window and saw Aang and Katara kissing and hugging themselves. He smiled a little and knew that Katara put her differences aside and just forgive and forget about the situation that happened and he embraced every minute of it.

* * *

This is inspired by Avril Lavigne's song. Hopefully, everyone will like this story.


End file.
